WaveRider
'''WaveRider '''is the 9th map released in Combat Arms, after the 10/16/08 Content Update. WaveRider has 7 game modes available to play in: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Last Man Standing *Seize and Secure CA Universe Storyline After Operation: Two Towers, United Alliance Forces regroup in a little resort town called Rupheria and planned another offensive. However, satellite found that enemy forces discovered where they are and that they are going there. UAF forces prepared for them to ambush them on the rooftops of Rupheria. Waverider is a continuation of the Operation Two Towers. Confirming the Two Towers mission have failed to achieve their objective, the forces in Two Towers have retreated to the small village Waverider takes place in. The opposing force then followed the UAF force and attacked, placing the player in the time of the attack. Rupheria Rupheria is the hilltop city which is home to the map Waverider. Considered as one of the more beautiful maps of Combat Arms, it contains many areas of interest, as there are bridges, many pathways and houses, that when mastered, can increase one's chances of making kills drastically. It is worth noting that the city is surrounded by water that is dangerous and will kill a player immediately. Falling from rooftops is also a common way to players to die because of failed attempts at jumps. Rupheria also ties in with the map Two Towers, which was the precursor to Waverider. It is a pull off of Russia, just like many Combat Arms names are pull off of real countries. Coincidently (or not), the name "Rupheria" sounds a lot like "roof area." Overview The city's design resembles that of Two Towers. Since it is a "continuation" of the Two Towers plot (as well as being within the same vicinity), this would naturally make sense. Also known as the legendary "Rooftop Map," Waverider features a variety of game modes. It is a massive map that is more difficult to memorize than others in the game. There are plenty of stairways, and a couple of tunnels and doors scattered around the map. There is also a lighthouse, several covers, and several pathways which branch into various paths that allow access to the rooftops. This map is also a haven for glitchers, as there are many glitches. Glitching rooms are common for Waverider. Many of these glitches have been patched and glitchers that manage to get through a wall will either fall below the map into the void and have a few seconds to enjoy the sight, or they will become stuck in the wall as new gray walls have been put into place behind the original ones. MAP WAVERIDER.jpg|Waverider's map overview. Areas of Interest Alpha Alpha's players spawn in an open area under a bridge. They must ascend a stairway to reach the front street or ascend an angled tunnel to reach the more central street. Either way also gives access to the rooftops. Bravo Site Bravo's spawn area is nearly a mirror image of the Alpha site on the opposite side of the map. Access to the rest of the map is also nearly identical. The Lighthouse Located adjacent to the center of the map, it is a great spot for sniping. However, it can be very risky as players may be targets for snipers and threats from the outside. The Rooftops Half the map is the lower levels, while the other half is the rooftops. Rooftops span across the entire map for use in sniping, hiding, and confusion. Players often take the roof to get somewhere fast. Town Streets Most streets inside the town are narrow, ideal for camping, and some house interiors are accessible. There are two larger streets, a front road along the waterfront that connects the lighthouse and the two spawn areas, and a more central street that indirectly links the two spawn areas. The two larger streets are connected near the center of the map by a series of wide stairways and a central square. Trivia *Waverider's layout is one of the most complex in Combat Arms. *It is the first and currently the only map to span across an entire town/village/city. *There is a boarded-up window near the middle of town. If the boards are broken, the player can see the room behind it (but not enter). On the wall there is a picture of the Korean Nexon team. *This map is one of the most played maps in Spy Hunt. *When the map first released, the lighthouse used to have a little door at the bottom. This was removed as players figured out a way to shoot through it without being hit. Media Images WaveRider1.jpg WaveRider2.jpg WaveRider3.jpg WaveRider4.jpg WaveRider5.jpg WaveRider6.jpg WaveRider7.jpg WaveRider8.jpg WaveRider9.jpg WaveRider10.jpg WaveRider11.jpg WaveRider12.jpg WaveRider13.jpg WaveRider14.jpg WaveRider15.jpg WaveRider15.jpg WaveRider16.jpg WaveRider17.jpg WaveRider18.jpg WaveRider19.jpg WaveRider20.jpg WaveRider21.jpg WaveRider22.jpg WaveRider24.jpg WaveRider25.jpg Category:Maps Category:2008